TRIK
by dandelionleon
Summary: Cerita tentang si bodoh Chanyeol yang di tolak berkali-kali oleh pujaan hatinya-Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu merana bukan main. Namun, Sehun memiliki ide sakti agar Baekhyun berbalik menyukai Chanyeol. Bukan sihir atau hipnotis. Hanya trik murahan yang dijamin manjur. Kalian ingin mencobanya?


**Title : TRIK**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Lalice Manoban (Lisa Blackpink), other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : story belongs to Dandelionleon. Cast milik agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! Yaoi, gay area, typo, alur buram/? , Dilarang copy paste. Gak suka? monggo tekan close.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM :**

 _ **Chanyeol – let me love you**_

 _ **IU - Palette**_

 _ **Zico - She's a baby**_

 _ **Suran - Heartbeat**_

 _ **Taewan (C-luv) - what do i call this feelings**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras sering melanda daerah Seoul akhir-akhir ini. Udara yang dingin tentunya juga ikut menyamai hadirnya musim penghujan. Masyarakat tentunya lebih jarang beraktivitas diluar jika tak ingin terkena flu atau semacamnya. Mungkin, hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukannya. Seperti pemuda tinggi yang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya. Senyum bodohnya masih terpatri, membuat seorang pemuda lain yang sedang mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya mendengus kasar.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpatnya.

"Aigoo, dia benar-benar serius mencintaimu, Baekhyun-a." Celutuk seorang pemuda berkulit tan tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari game yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Karena dia bodoh! Sudah lelah mulutku menolaknya, masih saja keras kepala."

"Well, Park Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh, tetapi dia itu keren sekali!" Sahut si pemuda tan bernama Kim Jongin tadi.

Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik lagi keluar rumahnya. Chanyeol masih disana, namun senyumannya mulai luntur. Tak berapa lama, tubuh lelaki itu ambruk ke tanah, menyebabkan pekikan nyaring keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"YAK! Aish! Dia pingsan!"

.

.

Chanyeol. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia lahir dikeluarga sederhana sebagai anak pemilik toko bunga dan toko ramen kecil-kecilan. Hobynya adalah mengikuti Baekhyun, menggoda Baekhyun, dan mencintai Baekhyun. Apakah hal semacam itu bisa disebut sebagai hobi? Yaya, terserah Chanyeol sajalah.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan lelaki manis itu adalah ketika penerimaan murid baru di SMA dua tahun lalu. Baekhyun kesulitan dengan dandanan ala siswa MOSnya. Terlebih ia melupakan salah satu atribut yang wajib dipakai hingga membuat kakak kelas mereka marah.

Entah mengapa, wajah Baekhyun terlihat manis sekali dan sangat Chanyeol ingin lindungi saat itu. Maka dengan tingkah bak hero kesiangan, ia segera menyerahkan topi kerucut dari kertas karton miliknya untuk Baekhyun- karena anak itu tidak membawanya.

Semula hanya memperhatikan. Lama-lama, mata Chanyeol tak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun. Ia takkan segan mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun. Baekhyun ke kantin, dia ikut. Baekhyun ke perpustakaan, dia ikut juga. Baekhyun ke toilet, dia ikut ! Walau harus rela menerima tamparan karena dikatai cabul oleh pujaan hati sendiri.

Semua tak membuat Chanyeol gentar, ia bebal malah. Katanya sih, 'sudah biasa.'

Awalnya, Baekhyun biasa saja dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia menganggap lelaki itu sebagai teman yang baik dan ramah lagi. Tetapi, saat Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya didepan semua teman-temannya, saat itulah Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Baekhyun benci Chanyeol dengan segala keidiotannya itu!

Puncaknya adalah tadi. Baekhyun benar-benar berang karena acara kencannya dengan anak kelas sebelah bernama Saeron diganggu oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terang-terangan mencium pipi Baekhyun didepan Saeron hingga membuat gadis yang masih dalam tahap pendekatan dengannya itu langsung mengernyit jijik dan berlalu begitu saja.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing. Namun ia pusing saat Baekhyun merajuk padanya. Maka dengan inisiatifnya, lelaki itu mencuri sebuket bunga mawar merah dari toko ibunya lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Sayang sekali, Baekhyun justru membentaknya dan mengusirnya pulang.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau pergi. Kau mencintaiku? Iya? Jika begitu, berdiri disini dengan senyuman idiotmu sampai aku memerintahkanmu berhenti baru kau boleh melakukannya!"

Sedikit penyesalan Baekhyun mengatakan itu karena si bodoh Chanyeol pasti akan melakukan apapun yang ia katakan. Hanya sedikit.

Ia mendengus melihat tubuh raksasa itu berada diatas ranjangnya setelah sebelumnya Jongin mengganti pakaian Chanyeol. Jangan tanya mengapa bisa Jongin yang mengganti, itu semua karena perdebatan sengit yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan dan tentu, Jongin selalu kalah jika itu adu mulut dengan si pendek Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mengompresnya. Sekarang, bisakah aku pulang? Aku ada kencan dengan Kyungsoo jam tujuh nanti."

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau ditinggal berdua saja dengan si bodoh ini. Bagaimana jika dia memperkosaku? Ibu dan ayahku sedang pergi, Jongin-a."

Mendengar penuturan tak berguna Baekhyun, Jongin justru tertawa terpingkal. Ia menyentil kepala Baekhyun lalu meraih jaketnya.

"Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu asal kau tau. Sudah ah, aku pulang."

"Jongin tung_"

BLAMMM!

Oh great! Sekarang Baekhyun harus apa? Ada seorang lelaki yang maniak mencintainya diatas ranjangnya. Memang, ini kesalahannya, semua karena dia Chanyeol pingsan, tapi...

"Aish! Aku sudah gila!"

.

.

Aroma sup membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia mengendus lalu tersenyum lebar dengan mata menutup.

"Ah, ibu memang pengertian." Gumamnya tidak jelas.

Ia bangkit dari ranjang queen size (yang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk ukuran tubuhnya) lalu menggeliat. Matanya mengerjap, menyadari jika dirinya berada ditempat asing. Seingatnya, kamarnya berwarna biru, bukan ungu. Lalu, Chanyeol tak pernah mengkoleksi boneka beruang, apalagi barbie! Hell no!

Jadi... Kamar siapa ini ya?

Lelaki itu meringis, menyadari sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Ia terkejut saat sebuah handuk lembab jatuh dari dahinya. Mata bulatnya melirik lagi kesana-kemari. Dan melotot saat melihat sebuah figura seorang lelaki manis di atas meja belajar. Si pujaan hatinya.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya lalu berloncat-loncat seperti fanboy saat melihat idolanya. Ia mengulas senyuman sangat lebar lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Kakinya sempat berhenti saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Pakaian olahraga berwarna ungu muda dengan celana menggantung dibawah lutut, terlihat kekecilan dan aneh ditubuhnya.

"Well, kau selalu tampan Park." Ujarnya narsis lalu sedikit merapikan helaian rambut coklatnya.

Ia berjalan mengikuti aroma yang sejak tadi menggoda perut laparnya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat kekasih hatinya sedang memasak, lengkap dengan apron berwarna pink unyu yang menggemaskan. Ia berjalan mengendap lalu secara tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang, menimbulkan pekikan nyaring sang kekasih hati.

"Aigoo, sayangku benar-benar calon istri yang baik."

"Lepas! Yak! Dasar tidak tau diri, lepaskan bodoh! Atau aku akan menyiram wajah bodohmu dengan kuah sup ini."

wow! Ancaman yang mengerikan. Chanyeol segera melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum sok tampan.

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia membawa dua mangkup sup ayam panas ke meja makan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengekori saja seperti anak ayam.

"Makan lalu pulang kerumahmu!" Ketus Baekhyun.

"Galak sekali sih. Woah, aku akan makan masakan Baekhyunku."

Diam-diam Baekhyun bersemu saat Chanyeol mengklaimnya sebagai milik lelaki itu.

"Daebakk! I-ini enak sekali."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam karena ia tersedak saat mendengar suara bass Chanyeol yang berteriak secara tiba-tiba.

"Berlebihan!"

"Tidak... Tidak, ini enak sungguh. Seperti masakan ibuku."

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya. Menahan senyuman. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini saat seseorang memuji hasil masakannya.

"Em, soal tadi. Aku minta maaf Baek. Aku hanya tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain." Ucap Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai gadis itu."

"Yeah, kau hanya menyukaiku, aku tau itu sayang."

"YAK!"

.

.

Chanyeol semakin gencar akan aksinya mendekati Baekhyun semenjak insiden ia 'menginap sementara' dirumah lelaki manis itu. Tentunya semakin membuat Baekhyun risih bukan main.

"Baekkie! aku membawamu bekal!" Ucap Chanyeol riang.

Suara siulan menggoda dari teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun membuat kuping lelaki itu terasa kian panas saja. Ia benar-benar muak dengan lelaki ini.

"Berapa kali kubilang? Aku ini tidak suka telur!" Pekiknya saat melihat isi bekal itu.

Chanyeol langsung menunduk, layaknya anak anjing yang meminta dikasihani. Teman-temannya yang lain menatap anak itu prihatin.

"Hey Baekhyun, tidak perlu membentak Chanyeol juga kan!" Desak Sehun, teman baik Chanyeol dari sudut kelas.

"Jika temanmu ini tidak mau kubentak, maka berhentilah melakukan tingkah konyol seperti ini karena aku benci."

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun segera pergi. Desah kecewa terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Sehun mendekati anak itu lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau baik bung?"

"Ya, tidak masalah. Mungkin dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis fikir. Kenapa lelaki semanly Chanyeol bisa-bisanya menjadi seorang masokis jika itu untuk lelaki sassy macam Baekhyun? Hah, cinta membutakan segalanya man!

.

.

Chanyeol bermain gitar dengan random di jendela kamarnya. Sehun berulang kali mengejeknya 'terlalu dramatis.' Lelaki berambut pirang itu menarik kursi untuk duduk didekat Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Ini sudah 2 tahun. Masih banyak lelaki manis didunia ini Yeol. Atau, gadis jika kau mau."

"Tapi Baekhyun itu beda Sehun! Dia itu... Seperti dewi-dewi, dia seperti malaikat, dia... Shit! Aku ingin sekali melindunginya."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun merotasikan matanya. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan penjabaran seperti tadi.

"Melindunginya dari hal apa? Aku rasa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Kau hanya tidak tau, dia sebenarnya penakut. Anak itu mudah sekali menangis."

Sehun mencibir, mengikuti cara bicara Chanyeol yangmana membuatnya mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan dikepala.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Jangan merengek padaku jika sewaktu-waktu kau patah hati."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan, dengan kakak kelas bernama Kris Wu. Sebenarnya, ini adalah ide dari Jongin karena Baekhyun terus merengek meminta ide agar Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

"Kau ingin Chanyeol menjauh? Maka berpura-puralah dekat dengan lelaki lain."

Kurang lebih, seperti itulah usul Jongin.

Sebenarnya, hal mudah untuk mengenal Kris karena mereka pernah dekat dalam klub pramuka dulu.

"Jadi, kau ingin les Bahasa Inggris secara privat denganku?"

"Oh? Iya, bisakan hyung?"

Si pemuda blasteran langsung tersenyum sumringah. Jujur, ia memang menyukai Baekhyun yang imut dan menggemaskan ini. Jadi, disaat si pujaan hati mendatanginya sendiri dan meminta tolong, kenapa tidak dicoba saja?

"Baiklah, kita akan les sampai jum'at karena sabtu aku ada ekskul basket."

"Ayay kapten!"

.

.

Kedekatan Kris dan Baekhyun menjadi buah bibir dikalangan murid-murid sekolah mereka. Berita itu sampai ditelinga Chanyeol. Awalnya ia menolak untuk percaya. Namun, ketika ia kehilangan Baekhyun selama tiga hari, ia jadi mengerti penyebabnya. Termasuk saat ini. Dua orang itu terlihat asyik bercengkrama sambil tertawa begitu lepas.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh lalu memasang raut datarnya. Ia kembali mengobrol dengan Kris, tak peduli Chanyeol masih berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah, jadi ini Chanyeol ya?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman liciknya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin meninju wajah itu sekarang juga.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan hyung. Tidak penting."

Tidak. Penting.

"Baek, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah merengek. Masa bodo dengan kehadiran Kris disana.

"Memangnya kita pernah dekat ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis. Kris menahan tawanya disebelah lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bukan karena ucapan Baekhyun, melainkan seringai mengejek Kris yang membuatnya emosi bukan main.

"Tentu, kau kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol percaya diri seperti biasa.

"Jangan mengada-ngada!" Pekik Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol tersentak. Dengan itu, Kris semakin gencar melebarkan seringainya.

"Wah, kasihan sekali. Bertepuk sebelah tangan rupanya." Ejek lelaki itu menjadi-jadi.

Chanyeol dengan geram meraih kerah baju lelaki itu lalu menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Tangannya siap untuk melayangkan tinju namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Brengsek! Hentikan! Dengar Chanyeol, aku bukan kekasihmu dan akan terus begitu. Jangan pernah sakiti Kris hyung karena dia... Akan menjadi kekasihku."

Dua lelaki disana terkejut atas ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kris. Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun. Entahlah... Tak pernah Baekhyun melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Kau fikir aku percaya? Aku tidak akan menyerah, camkan itu!" Ucapnya disertai senyuman mengejek. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu pergi dari sana dengan perasaan marah dan juga kecewa yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

.

.

Festival seni sekolah terlihat sangat ramai. Pada acara ini, beberapa siswa dari club lukis dan kriya memamerkan hasil karya mereka. Pertunjukan juga tak kalah seru dari club tari dan musik, juga yang paling menarik adalah teater.

Chanyeol selaku tim dari club teater terlihat sibuk mengkoordinir para 'artis'nya untuk gladi resik. Ia bertugas sebagai sutradara mengingat aktingnya yang sudah bisa dikatakan pro.

"Baiklah! Semuanya, kalian pasti bisa! Banyak pasang mata yang akan melihat, kalian hanya perlu memainkan peran sesuai dengan apa yang telah kalian dalami!" Ucapnya melalui pengeras suara.

Netranya berbinar saat melihat Baekhyun datang atas permintaannya, namun binar itu meredup saat melihat lelaki disebelah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bawa si jelek ini?"

"Jelek kau bilang? Hey bung, aku ini kapten basket sekolah yang digilai wanita." Ujar si pirang.

"Dan aku adalah aktor teater sekolah yang memiliki banyak fans, mau apa kau?!" Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap jengah dua orang dihadapannya ini yang bertengkar seperti bocah.

"sudahlah. Kris hyung, ayo duduk. Dan kau Park, lebih baik urus saja artis-artismu diatas panggung."

Chanyeol ingin protes tetapi mana bisa jika Baekhyun yang memerintah? Mau tak mau lelaki itu bergabung dengan anggota clubnya dan harus rela meninggalkan Baekhyun di kursi penonton bersama Kris. Oh sial!

Teater dimulai. Suasana yang semula berisik terganti oleh damai. Semua menyesapi penampilan pemain teater didepan sana. mereka bermain peran 'Romeo and Juliet'. Kisah klasik, namun mampu membius penonton, apalagi didetik-detik terakhir, saat Romeo mati dan Juliet yang menyesali itu. Akhirnya, perempuan itu juga memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dan mati bersama sang kekasih hati.

Tepuk tangan meriah langsung menggema diruang teater. Seluruh tim dari teater kali ini diminta naik ke panggung, termasuk Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tampak serius diatas sana. Tak ada senyuman idiotnya. Yang ada hanya senyuman tipis yang sangat tampan.

Hey! Apa kau baru saja mengatakan Chanyeol tampan, Baek?

"Tidak..."

"Ha? Kau bicara apa Baek?"

"eoh? T-tidak ada hyung, hehehe..."

Diam-diam, Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol diatas panggung sana.

"Em... Baek? Setelah ini, ikut aku sebentar ya?"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"ada hal yang ingin kukatakan."

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan saat Kris menarik tangannya menjauhi ruan teater. Pandangannya sempat beradu dengan Chanyeol yang menatap mereka tajam.

Mereka tiba disini, jauh dari kerumunan yang penuh sesak. Baekhyun kebingungan saat Kris menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Baek, kau bilang waktu itu aku ini akan menjadi kekasihmu kan?"

Otak Baekhyun mencerna tiap untai kata yang diucapkan Kris. Ah! Waktu itu ya... Dia berbohong sebenarnya, dan sialnya Chanyeol malah tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku_"

"Jadilah kekasihku Baek." Potong Kris dengan cepat.

"itu... APA!? T-Tapi... B-Bukankah hyung sedang dekat dengan Zitao ya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang dilanda kegugupan.

"Tidak, kau salah paham Baek."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, ia bimbang sungguh. Baekhyun tidak sedekat yang kalian bayangkan dengan lelaki ini. Ia masih belum tau sifat Kris seperti apa. Jadi, mana mungkin dia menerimanya kan?

"Aku tidak_"

Baru saja ingin menolak, tau-tau Kris sudah menciumnya di bibir! Baekhyun segera mendorong lelaki itu menjauh. Ia menatap Kris kecewa.

"B-Baek..."

Chanyeol tak pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan lelaki lain.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu membuang wajahnya. Ia masih terlalu shock dengan keadaan ini.

"Ck! Mengganggu saja, kau lihat? Kami sudah berciuman, dan aku adalah kekasihnya, jadi... jangan pernah ganggu Baekhyun lagi."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengarnya. Ia menatap Kris tajam lalu tersenyum remeh.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya_"

"Pergilah Chanyeol..." Suara lirih itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"A-Apa Baek?"

"Kubilang pergi! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali hah?! Berulang kali aku bilang, aku tidak menyukaimu! Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau bebal sekali?!"

Jika saja Chanyeol bisa, ia memilih untuk tuli saat ini. Dari sekian banyak penolakan Baekhyun, mengapa yang ini rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Ia memandang Baekhyun cukup lama. Anak itu menangis. Sebegitu bencinya kah dia pada Chanyeol? Apakah jika Chanyeol tidak mendekatinya lagi dia akan bahagia?

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku... Aku akan pergi Baek. Maaf, telah mengganggumu selama ini."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya lalu pergi dari sana dengan perasaan hancur yang sangat mengerikan.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun terlihat membeku. Fikirannya berkecamuk. Harusnya ia senang. Misinya berhasil. Harusnya ia bisa bahagia karena tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya lagi. Tetapi... Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya?

"Baek aku_"

"Jangan dekati aku. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan jika aku kekasihmu. Sepertinya, urusan kita sudah selesai." Ucap Baekhyun dingin dan pergi dari sana, tanpa mau mendengar permintaan maaf dari Kris.

.

.

Sehun menguap lebar. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan Chanyeol. Patah hati bisa membuat lelaki itu tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari. Benar-benar seperti tingkah seorang gadis yang habis dicampakkan saja!

"Kau fikir Baekhyun akan simpati karena kau menghilang selama dua hari? Hell no! Dia bahkan mungkin tak menyadari itu." Komentar Sehun sadis.

"Kau benar. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika aku mati."

What the... Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan melankolis Chanyeol.

"The fuck? Sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak mau mendengar rengekanmu saat patah hati. Sekarang, bergegas mandi dan kita berangkat ke sekolah!"

"Aku tidak merengek!" Protes Chanyeol dengan bentakan. Sehun sampai tersentak dari acara berbaring tidak jelasnya.

"Hah... Aku bisa gila. Dengar ya Park Chanyeol yang terhormat! Kau itu keren, calon aktor Korea, kau putus asa hanya karena seonggok daging bernama Baekhyun? Dia tidak istimewa bung!"

Sehun sebenarnya mau muntah saat memuji Chanyeol seperti tadi. Tetapi memang itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menaikkan mood sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak bisa jauh darinya."

Perkara cinta memang menyulitkan. Sedikit banyaknya, Sehun paham dengan perasaan Chanyeol yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu karena dia pernah merasakannya dulu. Tetapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak! Dia melakukan trik murahan untuk membuat Luhan balik mengemis cinta padanya. Aha!

Seakan ada lampu imajiner diatas kepala Sehun, lelaki berambut pirang itu menyeringai lalu mendekati Chanyeol hingga yang lebih tinggi bergidik.

"Sehun, aku tidak selera denganmu ingat?"

"Ck! Aku juga, bodoh! Dengar! Aku hanya ingin memberi saran. Mau tidak?" Tawar lelaki itu dengan alis naik-turun menggoda.

"Jika saranmu itu untuk membenci Baekhyun, maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa."

Sehun segera menjauh dari Chanyeol lalu kembali berbaring diatas ranjang sahabatnya itu dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Kau tau? Kau terlalu terang-terangan menyatakan perasaanmu. Terkadang hal seperti itu membuat orang yang kau sukai merasa illfeel." Celoteh Sehun dan sepertinya Chanyeol tertarik. Ia mulai duduk bersila menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Lalu? Apa rencananya?"

"Hanya sebuah trik murahan sebenarnya, tetapi aku jamin manjur."

Chanyeol mulai termakan bujuk rayu sahabat sialannya. Ia dengan khidmat mendengar tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun.

"Kau mau? Mandi dulu dan kita akan melancarkan trik ini!."

.

.

Baekhyun berangkat dengan wajah lesu. Akhir-akhir ini, wajah Chanyeol selalu menghantui mimpinya, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Belum lagi insiden ciumannya yang direnggut Kris membuatnya berhasil menangis semalam suntuk. Dia memang cengeng.

Lelaki itu semakin kebingungan saat Chanyeol justru tidak sekolah. Ia semakin merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Hey, lihat! Chanyeol sunbae datang!" Pekikan fangirl Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari acara berjalannya yang semula malas-malasan menjadi terburu. Ia melihat Chanyeol datang dengan Sehun disebelahnya. Lelaki itu tampak memasang wajah dinginnya. Tak ada lagi wajah penuh keramahan itu.

Jantung Baekhyun entah mengapa berdegup saat sosok itu berjalan hampir dekat dengannya. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu, namun Chanyeol memutuskannya lebih dulu. Ia bahkan melewati Baekhyun begitu saja seolah lelaki mungil itu tidak ada disana.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar. Karena biasanya setiap pagi Chanyeol pasti akan memberi pelukan mesra atau parahnya mencium pipi Baekhyun, tidak peduli dimanapun itu.

"Dia benar-benar marah padaku ya?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih entah pada siapa.

Lelaki itu berjalan menunduk. Semakin membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan saat ini.

.

.

"Sial! Dia pasti sedih aku membuatnya seperti itu!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi di toilet yang sunyi.

"Aku melihat wajahnya baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu percaya diri." Ejek Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap tajam lelaki itu. Namun ia ikut membenarkan juga. Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja. Atau mungkin dia bahagia karena tidak ada gangguan lagi dari Chanyeol. Menyadari itu, Chanyeol langsung terduduk lesu diatas wastafel.

"Ini masih awal Yeol. Kau tenang saja, semua pasti berjalan mulus."

.

.

Baekhyun tidak paham dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang sekarang? Semenjak insiden ia menolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah, lelaki tinggi itu justru semakin gencar hadir di benaknya. Bayangan wajah dingin Chanyeol membuatnya geram bukan main.

"Dia itu mau balas dendam ya?! Dasar kekanakan! Saat cintanya ditolak, dia langsung marah?! Dasar bocah!" Umpatnya tidak jelas.

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih berbalas chat dengan Kyungsoo dari pada mendengar dumelan tak berguna Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Itu Chanyeol Baek." Ujar Jongin santai saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki kantin bersama seorang gadis. Catat! Seorang gadis!

"Bukankah itu Lisa? Anak pindahan dari Thailand itu kan?"

"Wah, dia cantik sekali ya, seperti barbie!"

"Kenapa dia bersama Chanyeol sunbae?! Dia ingin merebutnya ya?!"

Krasak-krusuk terdengar dari mulut-mulut fangirl Chanyeol disekitar kantin. Baekhyun diam-diam melirik. Benar saja! Gadis dengan rambut pirang sepunggung itu sangat cantik.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat nyaman mengobrol dengan gadis itu. Bahkan, sesekali ia akan tertawa lepas karena guyonan yang dibuat Lisa.

"Kau ini ternyata lucu juga ya?"

samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, mengingat meja mereka tidak jauh jaraknya.

"Well, begitulah. Jadi Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan aku yang bergabung dengan tim teater? Aku sudah sebulan disini dan belum menemukan club yang cocok!"

"Boleh saja. Tetapi, bukankah kau pintar rapp? Kenapa tidak masuk club itu saja?"

Gadis setengah tomboy itu melipat tangannya diatas meja. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"malas! Ketua clubnya menyebalkan. Song Mino atau Mini atau apalah itu mengatakan tidak menerima orang asing!"

Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengar ocehan Lisa dengan aksen bicaranya yang lucu. Ia sesekali akan menggoda gadis itu dengan menarik rambutnya.

Namun... Baekhyun menyalah artikan semua itu.

Lelaki pendek itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Jongin yang kebingungan saat itu.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga! Dia mengejarku pasti tidak tulus! Buktinya setelah ku tolak, dia langsung dekat dengan perempuan lain?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, sebagai sahabat yang amat baik, Jongin mendengarkan ocehan tak bermutu Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi soal Chanyeol.

"2 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Baek. Jika tidak tulus, dia pasti sudah menyerah sejak lama. Mana ada yang tahan dengan sikapmu yang kasar itu."

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Jongin terkekeh sebentar lalu menggumam maaf setelahnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Chanyeol yang terus mengemis cinta padamu? Begitu? Baek, terkadang manusia juga punya batas."

Tumben sekali Jongin bisa berbicara bijak.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya lalu memilih keluar kelas dari pada harus mendengar ceramah dadakan Jongin yang seakan pro pada Chanyeol.

BRUKK...

Malang tak bisa dihindari. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sakit saat ia terjembab ke lantai karena menubruk tubuh seseorang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya saat sebuah tangan yang ia kenal menjulur kearahnya. Itu Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

Baekhyun segera meraih tangan itu dan berdiri dengan bokong yang sakit.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan lalu pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah baru Chanyeol!

.

.

Lelaki betubuh mungil itu berguling-guling tidak jelas diatas ranjangnya. Fikirannya menjadi tak karuan semenjak kejadian siang tadi. Chanyeol... Kenapa lelaki itu begitu cuek padanya?

Hey! Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini Baek?

Baekhyun bangkit dari acara tidurnya lalu menjambaki rambutnya dengan dramatis.

"Si bodoh itu... Beraninya membuatku menjadi seperti ini? Arggghhh! Awas saja kau Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan pada Chanyeol esok hari. Lihat saja!

Namun...

Realita terkadang tak sesuai dengan keinginan. Baekhyun justru hanya diam menatap Chanyeol dari balik tembok, mengintai lebih tepatnya. Berulang kali ia akan melangkah, namun gagal karena kegugupannya. Baiklah, sejak kapan Baekhyun bisa gugup jika dihadapkan dengan Chanyeol?

Mata lelaki itu melotot saat melihat Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Lisa. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang terlihat sangat dekat dengan gadis itu hingga menjadi bahan gosip seantero sekolah.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menemuinya?"

"Temui saja, dia sedang tidak sibuk kok."

"Tapi... Dia sedang bersama gadis itu dan_huwaaa! S-Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyeringai. Merasa menang karena mendapati Baekhyun sedang mengintai Chanyeol. Sepertinya, trik murahan Sehun mulai bekerja.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Ah, kau ingin mengintip Chanyeol sedang pacaran ya?"

"P-Pacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Yup! Dia dan lisa sedang pacaran loh." Ucap Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Bak disambar petir disiang bolong, hati Baekhyun seakan diinjak dengan sadis. Ia menunduk sangat lama hingga membuat Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku permisi." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah dan tak bersemangat sama sekali. Seolah ada aura gelap yang sedang mengerubungi tubuhnya.

Sehun terperangah. Apakah ia sudah terlalu jauh berbohong?

.

.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Suara ini... Oh sial! Baekhyun sampai tersedak jus tomatnya saat mendengar gadis ini meminta duduk bersama di meja kantin.

"Seingatku meja disini banyak yang kosong. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Lisa-ssi." Sadar tidak sadar, suara Baekhyun terasa begitu dingin.

Lisa tersenyum canggung. Tanpa peduli, ia langsung duduk begitu saja lalu meletakkan nampan berisikan jajangmyun dan segelas air putih diatas meja.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai club musik."

Mata sipit Baekhyun perlahan memperhatikan gadis ini lamat-lamat. Benar-benar cantik! Menyadari hal itu, emosinya langsung memuncak.

"Bukannya kau mau masuk klub teater ya? Kenapa tanya-tanya soal klub musik?" Sinis Baekhyun. Ia kembali berkutat dengan kue beras pedasnya.

"Um... Eh? Darimana kau tau aku mau masuk klub teater?"

Baekhyun tergagap. Tidak mungkin kan jika dia bilang 'menguping' pembicaraan Lisa dan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu? Itu sungguh memalukan!

"Err... Beberapa anak teater membicarakan itu. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya."

Lisa menatap Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit curiga. Keadaan tegang bagi Baekhyun itu akhirnya bisa berhenti saat Lisa menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol! ayo sini!"

APA!? Chanyeol?! Bisakah aku masuk saja kedalam gelas jus ini? Batin Baekhyun merana.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekat. Matanya menatap Baekhyun begitu tajam. Buru-buru yang lebih mungil menunduk dalam-dalam, memakan tteokbokkinya dengan diam.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau kemana saja? Kenapa malah duduk bersama orang lain disini?"

O-orang... Lain?

Baekhyun menggeram dalam hatinya. Andai saja bisa, ia akan menjambaki rambut Chanyeol seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu.

"Baekhyun ini teman satu kelasmu Yeol. Dia bukan orang lain!"

Yeol? Dekat sekali mereka ya?

"Ah, ternyata ini Baekhyun ya? Wajahnya tidak kelihatan sih."

Brengsek! Matamu tidak kelihatan!

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, sangat tajam malah. Seandainya Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi 'tidak berakting' dia pasti sudah menyerah dengan Baekhyun. Ia sayang Baekhyun, apapun yang membuat Baekhyun marah maka takkan dikerjakannya. Tetapi, menyenangkan juga bermain peran. Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

Baekhyun tersentak. Sejak kapan si senyum seribu gigi ini bisa menyeringai seksi begitu? Kurang ajar!

Pipi Baekhyun merona tanpa tau kenapa.

"Brengsek kau Park!" Umpat Baekhyun untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura bingung.

Baekhyun langsung mendengus keras. Ia menggumam tidak jelas sampai gumamannya terhenti saat Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk. Kegugupan melanda Baekhyun. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga melihat matanya.

'M-mau apa dia?'

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat. Ia menanti... Menanti... Tunggu! Apa yang dinantinya? Ciuman? Sejak kapan kau jadi cabul anak muda? -..-

sapuan dibibirnya membuat Baekhyun membuka mata. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol menggodanya dengan mengusap bibirnya dengan jempol lalu... Sial! Lelaki itu mengulum jempolnya sendiri.

"Kau makan selalu belepotan Baek." Komentar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, diam-diam ia mengulum senyum. Ternyata Chanyeol masih ingat kebiasaannya. Baru saja hatinya berbunga-bunga, namun Chanyeol kembali membuat darah tingginya kumat.

"bibirmu manis. Sayang sekali, sudah dicium orang lain."

oh jangan lagi! Ingatan buruk tentang Kris mencium bibirnya membuat Baekhyun mual.

"Kau menyindirku?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi meninggi.

"Itu kenyataan." Jawab Chanyeol kelewat tenang.

Itu bukan Chanyeol! Ya! Itu pasti robot yang menyamar jadi Chanyeol! berani sekali dia membuatku marah! Fikir Baekhyun kesal.

BRAKKK...

Suara gebrakan meja itu menyentak dua orang yang ada didepannya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan berapi-api. Yang lebih tinggi mencoba tenang, walau jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan karena terkejut.

"Aku membencimu!"

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal karena telah membuat Baekhyun marah bahkan mata anak itu berair. Eh?!

.

.

"Aaargghhh! Dia bilang membenciku Hun! Dia bahkan terlihat akan menangis!"

Sehun menguap tidak minat, ia malah kembali melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya dengan gaya angkuh.

"Itu hanya efek sementara. Setelah ini, dia akan terus mengingatmu. Lihat saja besok, dia pasti akan mendatangimu lagi!"

Chanyeol mendesis. Ingin sekali ia menjambak helai rambut pirang Sehun hingga rontok biar dia botak sekalian!

"Jika itu tidak terjadi, aku bersumpah akan menghentikan trik sesatmu!"

.

.

Mungkin Oh Sehun sudah bisa berganti nama menjadi 'Oh Sakti Sehun'. Ucapannya benar-benar terbukti seolah ia adalah cenayang yang bisa meramal nasib. Baekhyun berdiri didepan Chanyeol dengan wajah menunduk serta tangan memilin-milin ujung kemejanya. Benar-benar menggemaskan sekali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol datar. Lelaki itu berpura-pura sibuk bermain game di ponselnya.

Mereka berdua sudah menjadi sorotan teman-temannya omong-omong.

"I-Itu... Aku ingin asdfghjklqwertyyu..."

Mendadak suara Baekhyun menjadi hilang timbul. Atau Chanyeol saja yang berubah tuli ya?

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar jika kau berbisik-bisik tidak jelas begitu."

Wajah Baekhyun terangkat. Kedua pipinya benar-benar merona dengan sangat. Matanya menyalang, namun itu terlihat imut sekali.

"AKU MAU KAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BRENGSEK!"

Hening...

Bahkan kelompok biang onar sampai menghentikan aksi menari-nari random mereka.

"Woah... Chanyeol, kau menghamili Baekhyun ya?" Celutuk seorang siswa hingga menimbulkan koor 'cieee' dari mereka semua.

"Selamat bung! Kau akan menjadi ayah! Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini!" Ujar Suho, selaku ketua kelas. Ia memeluk Chanyeol lalu memberikan tepukan dipundaknya layaknya anak dan bapak. Chanyeol menatap si pendek ini dengan datar.

"Woah, Chanyeol Joss juga ya?! Suho-ssi, bagaimana pendapatmu? Anakmu menghamili kekasihnya dan kau akan menjadi seorang kakek." Itu Jongdae, si biang onar. Pemuda itu menjadikan kotak pensil sebagai microphone jadi-jadian. Ia seolah sedang mewawancarai Suho.

"Ah~ aku senang-senang saja sih. Karena... Aku akan menjadi kakek." Lelaki itu berucap dengan suara yang dimirip-miripkan seperti kakek-kakek.

Tawa meledak di kelas. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya atas kekonyolan itu dan rasa malu.

"Ikut aku." Bisik Chanyeol, lalu menarik tangan anak itu meghindari kegilaan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sok keren. Membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah seketika.

"Berkata apa?" Tanyanya sok tidak paham. Padahal dia dalang yang membuat teman-temannya ricuh di dalam kelas sana.

"Tanggung jawab, memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

Baekhyun mengintip Chanyeol dari balik poni panjangnya. Lalu begitu terus sampai Chanyeol lelah sendiri menanti. Ternyata selain tukang PHP, Baekhyun itu juaranya membuat orang penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku pergi saja_"

"KAU! Berhenti datang ke dalam fikiranku brengsek!"

Tubuh Chanyeol membatu. Ia mengorek telinga lebar. Mungkin saja dia salah dengar kan? Eh tapi... Dia baru membersihkan telinganya kok!

"Ha? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau... Kau sudah punya kekasih, seharusnya... Aish!"

Chanyeol menatap bengong kepergian Baekhyun yang seenaknya saja. Hey! Sudah membuang waktu berharganya, sekarang dia jadi kebingungan sendirikan? Dituduh punya kekasih lagi! Apa hubungannya?

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pasti berfikir macam-macam padanya.

"aish... Baekhyun bodoh! Apa aku tidak usah masuk kelas saja ya?" Monolognya tidak jelas. Tak sadar jika sosok yang ia jauhi sudah berdiri didepannya dengan menatapnya datar.

"Baekhyun."

"Ah, bahkan aku selalu mendengar suaranya!" Rengeknya lucu saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau selalu memikirkanku ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai dibibirnya. Baekhyun berbalik lalu memekik bak melihat setan setelahnya.

"K-Kau! Sedang apa disini?!"

"Tentu saja mau masuk kelas. Kau menghadang pintu masuk omong-omong." celutuk Chanyeol asal.

Baekhyun malu setengah mati. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Maka, lelaki itu segera menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari kelas menuju atap sekolah berada. Chanyeol sampai kebingungan sendiri dibuatnya. Hey! Apa dia akan di pukul oleh Baekhyunnya?

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini? Dasar buang-buang waktu!"

Hiks...

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Hey, jika tidak salah dengar ia baru saja mendengar suara isakan kecil. Jangan bilang jika itu Baekhyun?

Mata Chanyeol melotot saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berlinangan air mata. Anak itu menatapnya tajam dan menyedihkan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"B-Baek... Kau..."

"Aku benci Chanyeol yang seperti ini! Huuu~"

Duh, dari kemarin Baekhyun selalu berucap yang aneh-aneh kepadanya. Chanyeol jadi kebingungan sendiri kan?

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Kau! Hiks... Kau kenapa berubah? Kau menjauhiku, kau mendiamiku! Kau menjadikanku seperti orang asing dan bersikap dingin padaku! Dan kau selalu ada dalam fikiranku! Dasar menyebalkan!" Pekik Baekhyun dahsyat. Pukulan-pukulan membabi buta dihadiahinya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan ingin memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Melihat Baekhyun menangis sama saja seperti membiarkan hatinya terluka. Tetapi, trik andalan Sehun tidak boleh berhenti sampai disini saja. Maka, Chanyeol berusaha mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu? Seharusnya kau senang, tidak ada lagi pengganggu dihidupmu. Dan juga, selamat, kau sudah jadian dengan Kris kan?"

Ada yang bilang saat kau jatuh cinta, jantungmu akan berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Namun saat patah hati, paru-parumu seakan enggan menerima oksigen hingga rasanya kau kesulitan bernafas dan merasa sesak sekali. Baekhyun baru tau, rasa sakitnya itu ternyata seperti ini. Jadi, selama ini Chanyeol merasakan sakit sendirian?

"A-aku tidak berpacaran dengannya. Aku... Aku minta maaf." Cicitnya halus, sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja. Aku bukan pendendam. Sekarang, bisakah aku pergi? Kelas dimulai lima menit lagi."

Gelengan kepala Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan senyumnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dalam.

"kau... Kekasihnya Lisa ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sok dingin.

"Aish! Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya?!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras sekali. Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas lalu mencubiti pipi anak itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sialan! Jantung Baekhyun tak bisa berdetak normal ya?! Gila saja! Sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya jantungan bukan main. Ia mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicubiti oleh lelaki dihadapannya. Memasang wajah garang agar tidak ketahuan sedang gugup.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?! Dasar pelit informasi!"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Ah, ku fikir karena kau cemburu padaku." Ujar Chanyeol penuh rasa percaya diri.

"A-apa? Mana mungkin!"

"Benarkah? Yasudah. Jangan menangis jika aku menyatakan cintaku pada Lisa sewaktu-waktu!"

Chanyeol memasang wajah kusutnya. Sulit sekali memang menaklukan Baekhyun yang tsundere akut ini. Chanyeol memilih untuk beranjak dari sana. Namun pelukan ditubuhnya membuatnya membatu. Hangat sekali rasanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Cicitan halus itu membuat Chanyeol terbelalak tak percaya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan kencang seiring dengan pernyataan cinta Baekhyun yang menggema di otaknya.

"A-apa Baek?"

Chanyeol merasa tuli mendadak. Niatnya ingin memastikan apakah yang didengarnya benar atau tidak.

"Dasar tuli! Ternyata selain idiot, kau juga tuli ya?!"

Si lelaki pendek segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbengong sendirian. Ia semakin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya disaat menyadari Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengejarnya. Lelaki pendek itu tersentak saat Chanyeol menghalangi jalannya secara tiba-tiba, bonus dengan senyuman manis yang bisa membuat jantung siapapun berdebar melihatnya.

"Jika begitu kita pacaran!" Putus lelaki itu secara sepihak. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka saat mendengar, walau jantungnya mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Yasudah, aku pacaran dengan Lisa saja_"

CUP!

Kedip...

Kedip...

"Dasar bodoh! Jika aku bilang tidak, itu artinya kebalikannya!" Pekik si tsundere akut dengan wajah memerahnya yang lucu. Setelahnya ia segera pergi dari sana seraya mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Sementara Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya. Ternyata hanya kecupan singkat di bibir yang tak lebih dari lima detik bisa membuat seseorang blank seketika.

"Bro, Kau berhasil!"

Ujar Sehun yang datang entah dari mana bersama Lisa. Dua orang itu tersenyum senang lalu kembali menjilati es krim masing-masing.

"Kami bertemu Baekhyun dan kau tau? Wajahnya merah sekali, seperti terbakar." Ucap Lisa heboh diiringi tawanya.

"Bro? Kau dengar kami? Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Lelaki jangkung itu menatap dua temannya dengan senyuman bodoh yang ia punya.

"H-Hidung... Darah." Gumam Lisa ngeri.

BRUKKKK...

"Yak! Kenapa pingsan?! Dasar payah!"

Teriakan Sehun menjadi saksi bagaimana keadaan mengenaskan Chanyeol saat itu.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bukanlah orang yang pintar dalam urusan percintaan. Ia cenderung tidak ekspresif menjurus ke pemalu. Apalagi saat dirinya jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya, Luhan. Ia hanya bisa menatap dari jauh, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang begitu berani terang-terangan. Maka dari itu Chanyeol sedikit banyaknya tidak mempercayai trik yang akan Sehun berikan padanya. Namun, kepintaran seorang Oh Sehun beserta logikanya yang terus berjalan membuatnya menjadi lebih meyakinkan. Kata-katanya bak seorang filosofis merangkap motivator membuat Chanyeol terbuai.

"Cinta itu seperti kita memancing. Saat kau membuang umpan maka jangan langsung menarik kailmu agar ikan tidak ketakutan. Beri sedikit jeda agar si ikan tertarik pada umpan yang kau beri. Disaat dia hendak memakannya, tarik tali pancingmu ke sisi lain agar dia mengejar dan semakin penasaran untuk mendapatkannya."

Sesungguhnya terlalu banyak analogi disana, hingga Chanyeol hampir tidur karena mengira Sehun sedan mendongeng tentang tukang pancing dan seekor ikan.

"Intinya apa?" Tanyanya malas.

"Kau tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaanmu terlalu ketara. Tetapi jika sudah terlanjur mau bagaimana lagi. Triknya adalah, pertama : Bertingkah dingin secara tiba-tiba setelah dia mencampakkanmu. Itu akan menimbulkan rasa penasarannya. Sedikit banyaknya dia pasti merasa bersalah."

"Jika umpan pertama sudah termakan, maka lancarkan trik kedua : Berpura-puralah kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Jika bisa bertingkah mesra lah di depannya."

"Tetapi aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun!" Ucap Chanyeol setengah merengek. Ugh, ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak muntah.

"Ck! Itu gampang! Aku kenal dengan seseorang. Namanya Lisa, dia temannya Luhan. Anak itu pasti mau membantu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Terakhir, disaat dia cemburu maka dia pasti akan bertanya padamu tentang perasaannya. Jangan terpancing. Pertahankan sikap dinginmu. Dan tunggu beberapa saat maka... BAAAMMM! Dia akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu dalam sekali tembakan. One shoot!"

Kiranya Trik murahan Sehun memang bisa dipercaya. Selepas ini, anak itu akan meminta pajak jadian dari pasangan Chanbaek. Ah... Bubble tea, goreng dan tiket bioskop kurasa cukup sebagai bayarannya.

.

.

 **End...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai... Long time no see. Jangan tanya kenapa gue nulis yang kek beginian. Jangan tanya kenapa gak ada lumatan-lumatan. Besok puasa woy! Jadi adegan yang sedikit nganu bakal dikurangin. Hahaha**

 **Okay dan jangan tanya kapan update FF yg masih on-going. Gue ilang feeling, gue gak punya ide. Gue gak bisa mikir jernih. Somebody helep meh... /seketika di bogem berjamaah/**

 **And last... Minta review guys, gue butuh buat suntikan vitamin. Haghag. See you di karya aku selanjutnya. Annyeong!**


End file.
